Flexible packaging sheeting is known to be utilized to form bags and standup pouches and is broadly used in the medical, food packaging and food service industries. Conventional bags and pouches used in food packaging usually contain barrier resins and are cosmetically decorated. Materials for making these containers can be polyolefins, polystyrene, nylon, polyester, and biopolymers such as polylactic acid. The structure of these materials usually is multilayer and may include an oxygen barrier material such as polyethylene vinyl alcohol (EVOH), polyethylene terephthalate, polyvinylidene chloride (PVDC), and nylon. The bags are designed to maintain freshness of the food or medicine in the bag. A common way to improve the freshness of a meat package is to put oxygen absorber in a sachet in the meat package (U.S. Publication No. 2011-0217430-Chau). It is desirable to avoid the use of sachets in many loose food products as they may become ingested or broken after the package is opened. It is known to put oxygen absorber on an adhesive label that is on the inside of a package.
While the techniques of utilizing an inner label for oxygen absorption or a sachet are reasonably effective they have the disadvantage that they are relatively high cost as each requires an extra step in forming a package and additionally another material formation process to make the label or sachet. There is need for a package that does not require the additional step of providing oxygen absorber into the package formed of polymer sheet, but also provides a package that has large areas of transparent polymer so that the end-user can see the material in the package.